pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:A/N Dancing Shadow/Archive 1
no.--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 14:24, 23 December 2007 (EST) :Why shadowsin?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 14:27, 23 December 2007 (EST) :cuz the recharge of SoTs and EAEdit: i r dum xD. ment casting time. are not taken into account, There is an archived build that looks really simular to this. and i made a build just like this way back when and it got deleted. --[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 14:30, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::Why does this seem nostalgic? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 14:31, 23 December 2007 (EST) Give me one good reason why not. It does good damage. Has a quick recharging and spammable 99 damage attack spell, while being able to cause Deep Wound, and knock down (interrupt) and Poison it's target. Not to mention the ability to keep +10 Health Regeneration and +40 Armour up almost constantly, and recharge all other skills, thanks to Assassin's Promise being applied correctly. The attack chain is nothing majorly new, however the way it synergizes to allow you to use Shadow Sanctuary and Assassin's Promise together for better defense is and would not be possible using Daggers or a Bow without dedicating a skill slot to Assassin's remedy.Selket Shadowdancer 14:34, 23 December 2007 (EST) :didnt say it was bad, It's been done. --[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 14:35, 23 December 2007 (EST) :Build:A/any Toxic Augury Spiker--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 14:38, 23 December 2007 (EST) This build is different for the reasons already added above in my last post. Recharging Shadow Sanctuary quickly and often to increase your survivability with the ability to keep +10 Health Regeneration and +40 Armour up almost constantly. A skill that cannot be used in PvP by the way. The build you mentioned was archived because of the Deadly Paradox nerf and because other Dancing Dagger builds outclassed it in PvP. This doesn't use Deadly Paradox and isn't used in PvP. Selket Shadowdancer 14:42, 23 December 2007 (EST) :Yeah, this build is different in that, it doesnt cast EA or SoTs faster. and it uses shadow instead of feined. --[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 14:46, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::Again it's a PvE build, so the quick casting of spells nessacary in PvP isn't really nessacary in PvE in my opinion. Selket Shadowdancer 14:51, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::The other is marked for PvE too. --[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 14:52, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::::The build you mentioned was archived because of the Deadly Paradox nerf and because other Dancing Dagger builds outclassed it in PvP. This doesn't use Deadly Paradox and isn't used in PvP. Selket Shadowdancer 14:54, 23 December 2007 (EST) Why, after every nerf, must we be bombarded by shitty attempts to make a dead build work again? It was nerfed for a reason, let it lie and make a new imba build. Lord Belar 21:50, 23 December 2007 (EST) :This works in PvE very well if you take the time to try it out for yourself without judging it by past builds that were primarily designed for PvP, not PvE. While I am aware that there are distinctive similarities, don't be fooled by them. Being able to constantly use Shadow Sanctuary is some pretty sick self healing power if you ask me, especially if you have a max faction title. It certainly keeps your Monks mind at rest for sure. Edit: And yes the other mentioned build was nerfed for a reason, both reasons have already been addressed on this page numerous times already and neither of them effect this build in any way. This isn't a PvP build, it doesn't use Deadly Paradox, and has a different concept being focused more on keeping you alive among mobs that have broken through your melee in PvE with the extra armour provided and +10 Health Regeneration while allowing you to continue attacking. Selket Shadowdancer 22:05, 23 December 2007 (EST) Comparisons aside, the damage is allright. But do not forget to take into account that shadow steps interrupt actions. So say, a sin, warrior, derv worth his salt deals damage to take a foe's health under 50. Then your entangling asp is interrupted. Then you're stuck DD'ing. ɧeŋ 13:13, 25 December 2007 (EST) :To add to that, I'm not even sure entangling asp and SoTS are needed. This would certainly work well with Disrupting Dagger. ɧeŋ 13:18, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::I think that's pretty much the only issue with Assassin Caster builds really which pretty much applies to all of them whether used in PvE or PvP. The key to using these is to take on enemies like Monks and other casters while your team concentrates on the rest of the mob. At least the Dancing Dagger spell recharges quicker in this to help combat that should that become an issue in combat. I'll add a note about it in the usage notes, thankyou. Selket Shadowdancer 13:18, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::Nah, that's not really a smart way to play PvE. Drop SoTS and Asp for Plague sending and DD, in my opinion. ɧeŋ 13:20, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::::So you think that this should be mainly a Dancing Dagger spammer with more utility? How about Crippling Dagger? Edit Don't forget that Assassins Promise will recharge your skills anyway should they be interrupted by Augury of Death. Selket Shadowdancer 13:27, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::::Going along with your idea (and mine originally concerning Plague Touch) this could be a viable alternative: prof=assassin/necromancer critic=12+1 deadly=12+1+1 curses=3HasteSendingof DeathDaggersof ShadowsPromiseSanctuaryRebirth Signet/build I really like the idea of sending Blind back at your target and using it to your advantage. Selket Shadowdancer 13:36, 25 December 2007 (EST) :Looks good. ɧeŋ 13:38, 25 December 2007 (EST) Are u sure this build pwns as a damage dealer? I mean, if it does not deal enough dmg to kill stuff, say, as a standard PvE Assa (Moebius, Shattersin or whatever)does and it is no way a tank in teh midline it would suck big time in no time, surely u can pwn stuff with ur heroes, but it would be just totally pointless build not to mention dat teh my Cookie-Cutter Sin build poasted on my userpage alrdy has more surviveability than this. [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 13:42, 25 December 2007 (EST) :Me adds dat teh build posted by Selket Shadowdancer looks rly gud and must see light :) [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 13:47, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::Learn english.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 13:48, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::This has enough damage to kill stuff. 99 Damage per 3 seconds is good, never mind Deep Wound and the damage from Signet of Shadows which are all recharged by your targets death. The survivability is good considering you send Blind back at your target which means unless it's a caster it can't hit you in the first place, never mind it has +40 armour and +10 Health Regeneration, which unlike most Moebius builds can't be messed up by being blocked or being blinded and is easily maintained without the need to rely on achieveing a Critical Hit. Selket Shadowdancer 13:52, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::::33 DPS, less than a flare spammer?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 13:54, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::::Maybe, but the survivability and spiking capabilties offered here are far greater than your average Flare spammer. Note that if I wanted to use an Elementalist I would have made an Elementalist build. Selket Shadowdancer 13:57, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Flare Spammers aren't at melee range, and lower than a flare spammer dps is pathetic.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 13:58, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Flare Spammers Spam, and that's it. In this case, the time not spent spamming is used for DW and armor ignoring damage. And other stuff. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 14:00, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::(EC) You said what I wanted to say the short way, lol. Thankyou. Selket Shadowdancer 14:02, 25 December 2007 (EST) Name Change it. PvE Promise Sin or something. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 14:13, 25 December 2007 (EST) But why is this better than a dagger assassin? I mean this is no different than a Flare spammer it seems, Flare spammers have an equivalent hex to Augury which is MoR, they have Kinetic Armor for staying alive and Aura of restoration to heal thus Flare Spammers could have Arcane Echo and Meteor Shower for nuking which could be assotiated with Signet of Shadows in this build. Yeah and btw, there is nothing wrong with my english at all it is gud and me does not want to read any other negative comments on it anymore, please mind, thx. [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 14:14, 25 December 2007 (EST) :DW isn't equivalent to burning. Kinetic Armor fails in PvE and PvP. Sorry if I came off as reproaching. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 14:18, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::So for you, as an Elementalist, to do everything this does (using Elementalist attributes) you need to spec into at least 3 attributes (Fire, Earth, Energy) making you less powerful than you could be? This isn't designed to replace an Elementalist. It's designed to work alongside one in a full party by dealing with the stragglers, kiters, and backliners that Elementalist AoE damage doesn't reach to. Selket Shadowdancer 14:35, 25 December 2007 (EST) And to get this conversation back on topic the name has been changed to one more fitting. Selket Shadowdancer 14:39, 25 December 2007 (EST) Runes Think I could get away with putting a Superior Rune on for Deadly Arts instead of the Minor Rune? Selket Shadowdancer 14:48, 25 December 2007 (EST) :Go for it. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 14:48, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::Done. Selket Shadowdancer 14:57, 25 December 2007 (EST) Cleaned up write-up. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 15:17, 25 December 2007 (EST) Usage Thanks though now I don't quite get the usage to be honest. Wouldn't it be better to cast Augury of Death on foes over 50% health? As potentially the next attack that hits them from another party member will cause you to step to them interrupting whatever skill you were using as discussed perviously if they are under 50% health. Also the intent is to keep Shadow Sanctuary maintained and attack with Dancing Daggers before using the Signet so it is at least recharged by the time you get around to using it again. So if you can explain the change of usage please that would be great. Also I'm everting notes (or at least changing it slightly because there is no "If" you are using Plague Sending. YOU ARE! :D Thanks for your efforts. Selket Shadowdancer 15:25, 25 December 2007 (EST) *Maintain Deadly Haste and Shadow Sanctuary with the aid of Assassins Promise. *Hex a target with Assassin's Promise. Spam this on dying targets to regain energy and recharge all skills. *Cast Augury of Death followed by Dancing Daggers. *Transfer Blind with Plague Sending. *Use Signet of Shadows which should trigger Augury of Death for powerful damage. *Spam Dancing Daggers for extra pressure. *Resurrect allies as necessary. Is how I'd rather put it forward to be used. Selket Shadowdancer 15:35, 25 December 2007 (EST) As of now it's just personal preference. Feel free to change whatever. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 15:37, 25 December 2007 (EST) :Well I'd like to approach the build as if you are taking on a target that has full health then throw in other situations in notes perhaps? Selket Shadowdancer 15:40, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::Why not just have one point saying: "Spam!"? Easy, short and true. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 15:49, 25 December 2007 (EST) Lol, blunt but true, at least it's not a bad thing. :) Selket Shadowdancer 15:58, 25 December 2007 (EST) Testing Is this ready for testing? Any suggestions or rants before I submit it? Selket Shadowdancer 15:58, 25 December 2007 (EST) :Moved back into stubs Selket Shadowdancer 17:00, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::You deleted the entire thing. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 17:02, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::Yes and? It's a stub. If it was so crap I will just remake it back to what it was originally and see if that will be any better than the pile of garbage you helped me create. Selket Shadowdancer 17:04, 25 December 2007 (EST)